


Déchéance

by Alienor27



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode: s03e15 Yesterday's Enterprise, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Loneliness, Prisoner of War, Romulans, Turkana IV (mentionned)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienor27/pseuds/Alienor27
Summary: En échange de la vie de l'équipage de l'Enterprise C, Tasha Yar a accepté de rester avec un Romulien, le général Volskiar. Cependant, elle n'imaginait pas qu'au-delà de son corps, elle allait devoir sacrifier également son esprit.
Relationships: General Volskiar/Tasha Yar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Déchéance

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Cette histoire met en scène une relation abusive.
> 
> Certains éléments concernant les Romuliens sont tirés des livres de Diane Duane (que je n'ai malheureusement pas lu mais dont les résumés détaillés sont accessibles sur Wikipedia).
> 
> Jolan Tru: Bonjour
> 
> Maenek: docteur
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Tasha ouvrit les yeux tandis que le son d'une voix romulienne retentissait entre les murs de son étroite cellule. Elle se trouvait allongée sur une petite couchette posée au sol. C'était ainsi que se déroulait la plupart de ses journées depuis qu'elle avait été transférée sur Romulus.

_Pas Romulus... Ch'Rihan, se corrigea mentalement Tasha_

_Ch'Rihan_ était la désignation utilisée par les Romuliens pour nommer leur planète. D'ailleurs les Romuliens se nommaient eux-même _Rhiannsu._ Tasha se dressa en position assise et ramena ses genoux contre son torse. Elle regrettait d'être vivante. Elle regrettait d'avoir rencontré le Général Volskiar. Elle regrettait d'avoir accepté le marché qu'il lui avait proposé.

Elle regrettait beaucoup de chose.

Des gouttelettes de transpirations dégoulinaient sur son front, la chaleur de sa cellule était étouffante. La voix romulienne émettait un son grave et guttural. Tasha savait qu'elle allait entendre ces babillements pendant plusieurs heures avant qu'un garde ne vienne la chercher. A force de l'entendre tous les jours, elle commençait à distinguer des mots Romuliens. Le dialecte qui lui paraissait tellement étranger, devenait de plus en plus familier. En faisant beaucoup d'efforts, elle réussissait à comprendre le dialecte Romulien voir même à le parler.

Elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Elle n'avait aucun contact avec personne à part quelques gardes et sa tutrice Romulienne qui se chargeait de lui faire comprendre quelle serait sa future place au sein de l'Empire Romulien. Tasha passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux blonds et humides. Elle posa ses mains contre ses oreilles dans l'espoir de ne plus entendre cette voix romulienne.

Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait qualifier ce qu'elle vivait de torture. Elle n'avait été victime d'aucune violence physique. Elle avait accès à des installations sanitaires sous certaines conditions et à des repas. Elle disposait d'une couchette, certes très inconfortable et laissant percevoir la dureté du sol mais c'était bien plus que ce que d'autres prisonniers avaient.

Elle se laissa retomber brutalement sur son matelas. A la base, elle avait accepté une simple mission suicide : empêcher une guerre entre la Fédération et les Klingons. Elle n'avait certainement pas prévu l'intervention des Romuliens. Tandis que son équipage avait répondu à un signal de détresse émis par des Klingons sur Narenda III une bataille s'était engagée avec des oiseaux de proie Romulien qui avaient surgis de nul part. Face à la sévérité des dégâts Tasha s'était arrangée pour provoquer l'auto-destruction de l'Enterprise C. Bien que sa tentative avait abouti, les survivants de l'équipage avaient été téléportés sur un oiseau de proie Romulien quelques secondes avant l'explosion de l'Enterprise C.

Sa vie avait pris un nouveau tournant lorsqu'elle avait attiré l'attention du général Volskiar i-Ki Baratan tr'Meldet. Celui-ci lui avait proposé d'épargner le reste de l'équipage et de négocier leur liberté avec la Fédération si elle devenait sa concubine. Fatiguée et affaiblie par le combat et les conditions de détention, Tasha avait accepté en songeant à se suicider plus tard.

Depuis, elle n'avait revu Volskiar que deux fois. Il l'avait interrogé sur les raisons de la présence de l'Enterprise C, si une alliance existait entre la Fédération et les Klingons… Il n'avait pas touché un seul cheveux de sa tête et s'était contenté de la fixer du regard. Tasha avait perdu la notion du temps. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'étaient devenus les survivants de l'Enterprise C, elle ne savait même pas si Volskiar avait tenu sa promesse.

Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, son esprit était lourd et réagissait lentement. Son corps semblait atteint d'une langueur presque maladive et elle se demandait si la nourriture fournie lui apportaient les apports nutritifs nécessaires pour qu'un humain soit pleinement fonctionnel. Tout d'un coup, le silence retomba dans la cellule et un garde Romulien entra et lui ordonna de le suivre.

Tasha obtempéra immédiatement. Il l'entraîna à travers les sombres corridors verts de la base militaire appartenant à Volskiar. Après quelques minutes, il la conduisit à l'intérieur d'une salle peu éclairée et lui indiqua de s'asseoir sur une chaise face à une table en fer. Le garde quitta la pièce. Alors que Tasha s'attendait à voir le visage sévère de sa tutrice Romulienne, ce fut Volskiar qui vint s'installer face à elle.

\- Jolan Tru Tasha Yar

\- Jolan Tru, répondit Tasha à voix basse.

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Volskiar tandis que son regard examinait attentivement Tasha. Il reprit la parole en Romulien et Tasha dû se concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

\- J'ai tenu la part de mon marché. Les survivants de ton ancien équipage sont retournés au sein de la Fédération.

Pour appuyer ses déclarations, il lui tendit un Padd dans lequel se trouvait un document et des photographies. Selon ce document, les négociations avaient été menées et acceptées par le capitaine Pike. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle s'aperçue que son nom n'apparaissait nul part.

\- Tu n'as aucune existence officielle au sein de la Fédération… curieux, continua Volskiar en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Le regard de Tasha resta fixé sur le Padd. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier l'authenticité des documents.

\- Rien ne prouve que vous avez réellement épargné mon équipage, dit Tasha en reposant brusquement le padd sur la table.

Face à elle, Volskiar paraissait amusé par sa réaction.

\- En effet, mais laisse-moi te dire que si tu décides de faire une quelconque tentative d'évasion, je n'hésiterai pas à te ramener la tête de tes anciens officiers. Si jamais tu te suicides, je les ferais capturer et tuer dans d'atroce souffrance. Leur supplice durera au moins une année terrienne avant que je ne leur accorde la clémence d'une mort rapide. Je ferais de même avec leur famille. Ils sont bels et bien vivants au sein de la Fédération mais mes services n'ont pas perdu leur trace.

Tasha resta sans voix pendant quelques minutes face à cette menace. Elle trouvait la réaction de Volskiar très extrême pour quelqu'un qui voulait juste une concubine non Romulienne. Bien que Volskiar paraissait calme, ses mains semblaient retenir un tremblement.

_Ce Romulien a besoin de logique dans sa vie._

C'était ce qu'avaient pensé Tasha lors de ses rares interactions avec Volskiar. Elle commençait même à comprendre pourquoi les Vulcains tentaient d'avoir un maximum de contrôle sur leur émotion. Volskiar était l'opposé : un formidable militaire mais hautement émotif. Du point de vue de Tasha, c'était une mauvaise combinaison.

Il ne parvenait pas à garder le recul nécessaire qu'un ennemi devrait avoir face à un prisonnier de guerre. Il s'impliquait de façon émotionnelle. Tasha avait compris qu'il n'attendait pas seulement des relations sexuelles de sa part. En réalité, Tasha avait l'impression de percevoir une dimension entièrement émotionnelle lorsqu'il s'agissait du régime militaire Romuliens.

Il existait même un statut spécial pour les « consorts étrangers » d'origine Alien qui n'étaient pas des esclaves et qui contribuaient à renforcer la puissance d'un clan. Elle n'était pas sûre de quelle façon. Elle n'avait pas le statut d'esclave mais quasiment celui d'une partenaire officielle.

C'était courant au sein de la société Romulienne de réduire des ennemis en esclavage, de les exploiter sexuellement ou de les prendre comme partenaire. Tasha se demandait souvent comment une telle relation dysfonctionnelle pouvait fonctionner. Elle trouvait ce système très illogique et dangereux.

En réalité, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il souhaitait de plus. Volskiar restait assez énigmatique quant à son futur. Tasha se doutait bien qu'il préparait quelque chose, il restait très secret ce qui était un trait de caractère de son peuple assez commun.

Il disposait de la plupart des traits physiques Romuliens : oreilles pointues, cheveux noirs, yeux sombres et une crête frontale. Il possédait une silhouette qui semblait agile et musclée. Tasha avait du mal à lui donner un âge. D'un point de vue humain, il paraissait être entre la trentaine et la quarantaine.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que la Fédération soit si accessible…

\- Essaies-tu de me faire dire des informations confidentielles ? Crois- moi ou non, la Fédération est une vraie passoire. Mais ce n'est plus ton problème. Tu ne fais plus partie de la Fédération, tu n'existes pas. Ton ancien équipage te crois morte. Et ça sera la version officielle qu'on donnera à toute personne qui t'a rencontré.

Tasha déglutit mais hocha la tête. Volskiar soupira et se leva. Il contourna la table et tendit son bras à Tasha qui après quelques minutes d'hésitation accepta de le prendre. Il la conduisit dans une autre salle, peu éclairée également et qui était meublée d'une vitre. Volskiar l'autorisa à s'approcher de la vitre pour voir qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. A la grande surprise de Tasha, un écran géant contenant des informations en Klingon se trouvait au centre de la salle.

\- Durant ta captivité, les sondes télépathiques ont relevé que tu possédais une expertise intéressante sur les Klingons. Depuis mon intervention pour détruire la colonie Narandra III, les Klingons nous ont quasiment déclaré la guerre.

Finalement, les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler. Pour une raison quelconque, Volskiar avait eu ordre d'attaquer Narandra III. Les Klingons, surtout des civils, avaient envoyé un signal de détresse qui avait été capté par l'Enterprise C les amenant à intervenir. Au milieu de ce chaos, ils avaient eu la malchance de tomber sur une flotte Romulienne.

\- Bien entendu, ça sera ton unique domaine d'intervention et ton travail se déroulera sous ma supervision personnelle, termina Volskiar.

\- Ca ne faisait pas parti de notre marché.

\- Tu veux te contenter d'être simplement disponible pour mon seul plaisir ? Et moi qui pensait qu'une activité un peu militaire rendrait ce marché plus supportable pour toi, ironisa Volskiar d'un ton moqueur.

Il se rapprocha d'un coup et Tasha devint très consciente de sa proximité avec Volskiar, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur inhumaine que dégageait son corps. Lorsqu'il tendit une main pour caresser son visage, Tasha se figea et se força à ne pas reculer. Cela serait un signe de faiblesse. Lorsque le doigt de Volskiar caressa ses lèvres, elle ne put s'empêcher de basculer sa tête en arrière et de tourner le cou sur le côté pour éviter tout contact avec lui.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer Tasha. Ta résistance m'amuse beaucoup mais elle finira par m'ennuyer au bout d'un moment.

Tasha ne prit même pas la peine de commenter ces déclarations.

\- D'accord, j'accepte cette part du marché mais sache que je ne t'aiderai jamais contre la Fédération.

\- Toujours _la Fédération_ , rétorqua Volskiar d'un air méprisant, bien que tu sois abandonnée et sans aucune attache. Ce n'est pas exactement comme si ces personnes se souciaient de toi. Après tout n'ont-ils pas abandonné ton peuple à leur propre sort sur cette colonie dont tu étais originaire ?

Tasha se figea. Elle ne voulait pas penser à son monde d'origine. Turkana IV faisait parti de son passé. Tout comme sa sœur Ishara. Elle sentit pourtant son coeur se serrer. Elle n'était pas partie en meilleur terme avec Ishara mais elle avait toujours espérer qu'un jour elles auraient la possibilité de mieux se comprendre.

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Volskiar caresser son cou. Les yeux de celui-ci étaient emplis de désir son autre main était posée au creux de son dos. Il plongea son visage dans son cou et se mit à mordiller l'artère principal tandis que Tasha ignorait la façon dont elle devait réagir.

Starfleet était assez réaliste pour faire comprendre à ses membres que ce genre de situation pouvait arriver. Le viol n'étaient pas uniquement le propre de l'être humain. La galaxie était composée de milliers d'espèces, possédant parfois plus de deux sexes biologiques et plusieurs genres différents, pourtant le viol restait une arme de choix. La définition n'était pas la même pour tout le monde. Starfleet avait enseigné de nombreuses techniques pour se préserver psychologiquement lorsqu'une telle chose arrivait.

Du point de vue de Tasha, ce n'était que des foutaises. Personne n'était jamais préparée à ce genre d'évènement peu importe l'entraînement reçu. Et elle ne savait même pas comment sa situation pouvait être qualifiée. Elle en savait bien trop peu sur les relations inter-espèces entre humains et extra-terrestres. Techniquement, Volskiar avait son consentement. Mais la réalité était plus compliquée.

Volskiar releva la tête et s'écarta d'elle.

\- Tu commenceras ton travail au sein de cette base demain, l'informa-t-il.

\- Combien de temps ais-je été sur cette base ?

\- Six mois, si on se base sur le système horaire de Ch'Rihan.

Elle aurait aimé avoir cette durée en année Terrienne.

Volskiar la reconduisit personnellement dans sa cellule tout en affichant un air calculateur. Tasha se doutait bien qu'il avait ses propres raisons de souhaiter sa participation à des expertises sur les Klingons. L'Empire Romulien avaient été alliés avec eux, ils devaient certainement bien les connaître. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne pouvait faire à ce sujet.

Les jours suivants furent compliqués. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup d'heures de sommeil. Néanmoins, une certaine normalité s'était installée. Un garde Romulien venait la chercher, la conduisait à une sorte de salle stratégique. Tasha passait la journée à enseigner aux Romuliens tout ce qu'elle savait sur les Klingons.

Et ça ne s'arrêtait jamais.

Quand elle avait terminé, un autre Romulien lui faisait examiner des schémas de bataille entre des vaisseaux de la Fédération et des vaisseaux Klingons. Elle participait également à la mise en place de simulation d'hologrammes. Elle n'avait pas une minute de pause et un seul repas par jour. Elle continuait également ses cours sur la société Romulienne.

Elle en apprenait de plus en plus sur son statut. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'équivalent de mariage chez les Romuliens. Les Romuliens étaient libres de conclure autant d'alliance qu'ils le souhaitaient, parfois monogames et parfois polygames. Tout devait être précisé dans des actes administratifs. L'adultère, au sein d'une relation monogame, pouvait donner lieu à de violentes vendettas entre clans s'étalant parfois sur plusieurs générations. Les enfants étaient élevés par le clan entier et évoluaient dans le cadre social de leur famille. Un enfant né dans un clan composé majoritairement de militaire exercerait donc dans l'armée.

En tant qu'étrangère, elle dépendait entièrement de Volskiar et ne pouvait même pas se déplacer au sein d'une ville sans son autorisation expresse. Elle était sous sa tutelle et elle avait du mal à savoir ce qui l'a différenciait d'une esclave. A part le fait qu'elle pouvait « _contribuer à renforcer la lignée de son partenaire Romulien en produisant un enfant_ ». La conception d'un enfant avec un esclave alien était interdite par l'Empire.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'avait pas revu Volskiar. Du moins, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait plusieurs mois. Mais il était bien possible qu'une année entière se soit écoulée. Elle travaillait avec des Romuliens, elle parlait en Romulien, elle se réveillait dans sa cellule au son d'une voix qui parlait en Romulien. Bien qu'elle avait gagné un peu de liberté, tous les ouvrages qu'elle avait le droit de consulter étaient rédigés en Romulien, la musique qu'elle écoutait était d'origine Romulienne.

Elle mangeait également de la cuisine Romulienne. Elle se sentait très faible et attribuait cet état à une déficience en fer. La viande de Romulus était sans doute riche en cuivre mais pas en fer. Parfois, elle se demandait par quel miracle elle était encore vivante.

Ses vêtement étaient également Romuliens. Au lieu du doré et du noir de l'uniforme Starfleet qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter, elle était vêtue d'un uniforme gris, de botte noirs et d'un brassard blanc. Lorsqu'elle était de retour dans sa cellule, elle n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir et s'endormait immédiatement.

Les contacts humains lui manquaient.

Les conversations avec des humains lui manquaient.

Les livres écris en anglais ou en tout autre langage Terrien comme le russe lui manquaient.

Elle ne vivait pas vraiment. Elle était devenue un automate. Elle n'avait aucun lien d'amitié ou d'affection avec les autres Romuliens qui étaient en contact avec elle. Elle n'était pas supposée en avoir, sans doute un ordre de Volskiar ou peut-être parce qu'ils la méprisaient. Elle ne partageait aucune proximité avec personne.

Les démons de son passé venaient lui rendre visite: Turkana IV, ses parents, Ishara, Capitaine Picard, des visages de Klingons inconnus. Ils défilaient dans ses rêves, lui parlaient sans qu'elle comprenne ce qu'ils disaient. Puis ils disparaissaient.

Parfois, elle avait une envie pressante de parler à voix haute dans sa cellule en s'adressant à Ishara ou à ses parents. Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, elle ignorait si c'était en raison de sa crainte d'être sous surveillance ou si elle faisait un blocage psychologique d'une autre nature. Elle sentait son coeur se serrer violemment lorsqu'elle pensait à la camaraderie qu'elle partageait avec ses anciens collègues.

Alors elle tentait d'oublier car c'était trop douloureux de songer à ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Parfois, elle espérait que Volskiar revienne.

Un matin, elle se réveilla au bord des larmes. Elle avait fait un rêve étrange. Elle avait rêvé de sa sœur, Ishara. Tremblante et couverte de sueur, elle s'était relevée brutalement sur sa couchette. Dans son rêve Ishara lui parlait mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Alors, elle tentait de lui répondre et Ishara lui répondit une phrase…. en Romulien.

_\- Ssuaj-difv? (Est-ce que tu comprends?)_

Tasha avait hoché la tête et Ishara avait éclaté de rire puis lui avait violemment lancé un ballon de football en pleine figure.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Tasha. Elle se sentait brisée. Son corps tremblait et la chaleur étouffante n'arrangeait pas son état. Les contractions intenses de son ventre provoquait un état nauséeux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à surmonter.

Rapidement, tout devint noir et elle s'écroula sur sa couchette.

Elle s'était à nouveau réveillée plus tard. Elle se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être une infirmerie. La température devait être d'une vingtaine de degrés et le lit sur lequel elle se trouvait était moelleux et très large. Par comme la couchette étroite de sa cellule. Elle portait également une sorte de chemise verte. La silhouette de Volskiar s'était penchée au-dessus d'elle.

\- Tu es victime d'une déficience en fer et en protéine. Cette anomalie s'est aggravée en raison de ta condition… sexuelle et biologique.

Tasha fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un éclair de compréhension frappa son esprit. Habituellement, elle prenait un traitement de façon mensuelle pour stopper son cycle menstruel. Elle considérait que perdre du sang tout les mois n'était pas sain et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'affaiblir ainsi au cour de ses missions. Mais elle n'avait plus accès à ce traitement. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur le visage de Volskiar qui paraissait complètement indifférent à son état.

\- Combien de temps suis-je restée ainsi ?

\- 49 heures et 35 minutes. _M_ _aenek_ Brenath pensait que tu faisais une fausse couche ou que tu avais été violée. Nous n'étions pas informé de cette _particularité biologique_ chez les personnes humaines.

\- Personne n'a de cycle menstruel sur cette planète ?

Volskiar secoua la tête négativement.

\- Non. La plupart des femelles ont des ovaires directement connectés au col de l'utérus grâce à de très courts conduits. En l'absence de fécondation, l'ovule se détériore et est absorbé par la paroi utérine.

Si un jour, on avait dit à Tasha qu'elle serait tranquillement allongée dans un lit à discuter biologie et reproduction sexuelle avec un Romulien, elle aurait éclaté de rire.

\- Ta condition s'est aggravée à cause de l'absence de fer et de protéine. Et je suppose que tu avais sans doute un traitement pour gérer ce cycle ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, tu en informeras _M_ _aenek_ Brenath. Il te concoctera sans doute quelque chose pour alléger tes symptômes.

Tasha hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien. Elle détestait le fait que sa santé soit confiée à un médecin Romulien. Elle n'avait pourtant pas le choix.

Elle se sentait très bien dans cette pièce et n'était pas pressée de retrouver la chaleur étouffante de sa cellule. Pourtant ses émotions ne lui laissaient pas de répit. Volskier semblait deviner son mal être lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle ne pouvait pas exactement lui dire qu'elle en avait marre de parler, lire et écrire en Romulien. Qu'elle n'en pouvait plus d'entendre cette langue.

\- Je… est-ce que je pourrais avoir un livre ?

\- Tu as tous les livres que tu veux ici, Tasha, répondit Volskiar.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, s'énerva Tasha.

Volskiar soupira et de sa main caressa les cheveux de Tasha. Celle-ci trouvait le contact agréable. Après des mois de solitude et d'isolement, une partie d'elle-même semblait s'éveiller.

\- Toutes les productions culturelles de la Fédération sont interdites de diffusion au sein de notre société, lui rappela Volskiar d'un air sévère.

Tasha ne prit pas la peine de lui faire remarquer qu'il pouvait sans doute facilement lui fournir un support dans sa langue natale. A ce stade, même un livre de cuisine rédigé en anglais ou en russe lui paraissait être une lecture fascinante.

C'était marrant, cette façon qu'on les êtres vivant de considérer leur identité culturelle comme acquise. Jusqu'au jour ou celle-ci disparaissait et était oubliée… disparue… échouée. Disposer d'une identité culturelle était un luxe. Tasha ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une telle perte de repère soit violente. Mais elle ne pouvait définitivement pas nier qu'il n'y avait aucune violence dans le traitement qu'elle subissait.

Soudain, Volskiar retira la couverture recouvrant son corps et la déshabilla jusqu'à la taille. Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle et posa ses mains sur sa peau. Le corps de Tasha trembla face au contact étranger, tandis que des mains lui caressaient la poitrine et descendaient de plus en plus bas. Elle avait complètement oublié les différences biologiques qui pouvaient exister entre elle et Volskiar. La peau de Tasha semblait beaucoup plus sensible qu'habituellement et la moindre caresse la laissait tremblante de désir.

Volskiar était à présent nu, au-dessus d'elle et Tasha semblait incapable de se souvenir à partir de quel moment il avait retiré ses vêtements… ou peut-être l'avait-elle fait ?

Elle se laissa entraînait dans cette étreinte, retournant les caresses et les baisers de son partenaire. Elle fut mortifiée de constater qu'elle gémissait des phrases en Romulien et qu'elle comprenait la signification des mots que Volskiar lui chuchotait au creux de son oreille tandis qu'il s'enfonçait profondément en elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils gisaient sur le lit entrelacés et en sueur. La température du corps de Volskiar était beaucoup plus élevée que celle d'un être humain. La couverture était tombée sur le sol. Tasha se sentait toujours aussi tremblante de désir tandis que les mains de Volskiar caressaient son dos.

Elle savait à quel point ce qu'elle faisait était méprisable mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle avait soif de contact physique et d'affection. Elle se sentait pathétique, mendiant le moindre contact physique et le moindre geste affectif qu'elle pourrait obtenir de Volskiar. Elle ne trouvait pas d'explication à sa réaction. Et tandis qu'elle se tortillait contre lui, elle s'aperçue qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un lui dise non. Que quelqu'un la secoue, la ramène à la réalité et lui ordonne de s'arrêter.

Elle espérait que Volskiar la stopperait et la renverrait dans sa cellule. Tandis qu'elle s'installait au-dessus de lui tout en caressant son torse, son regard se posa sur le visage du Romulien. Ce dernier affichait un air victorieux tandis que ses yeux sombres parcouraient le corps de Tasha d'un air affamé.

C'était une réédition totale et il allait certainement savourait sa victoire.


End file.
